


Family

by OneFlower



Category: Toy Soldiers (1991)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFlower/pseuds/OneFlower





	Family

Billy squirmed uncomfortably in the restraining suit and tie, scanning the crowd anxiously. Dean Parker met his eyes and nodded encouragingly, but Billy wasn't comforted. The Headmaster would present the awards soon, and his parents hadn't appeared.

He twisted in his seat again, but still no sign of them.  _Fuck 'em_ , he thought.  _Too busy to see their son treated as a hero._

Billy didn't feel much like a hero. He may have outwitted the terrorists, but Joey was dead, and grief lay like a stone on his gut.

After the ceremony, he found the envelope in his mailbox. It contained a generous check.

He went behind the building and wept.


End file.
